Dirty Little Secret
by It's Annie
Summary: The Dark Lord has been defeated and the trio have survived and are going on with their lives.Hermione has broken up with Ron and Harry and Ginny are still going strong. When Hermione gets a surprising patient at her new job, what will happen? My first DMH


**A/N: Welcome to Dirty Little Secret! I really hope you like it, but I want to make some points clear. 1st, don't have too much written, so you'll have to bear with me if it takes me some time to update. If you want a story by me that updates about weekly, check out Finding Happiness in the Darkest Corner. It's L/J 2nd, if you have any stories you'd like me to read, feel free to tell me in your review, which brings me to my 3rd – I love love love reviews! The more the better in my opinion. And it makes me sad to see that 70 people looked at my story and I have like 2 reviews. Now, I'm not expecting 70 reviews, but please review, and let me know what you thought, even if you didn't like it. Well that's all for now. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it, and no, I will not make up some cute disclaimer. So sue me… actually, don't. **

Chapter One: Some Reunion

A young woman with brown hair walked into a deserted alleyway. A quick look around assured her that no one was around. With a _pop_, she disappeared.

_Pop_! The woman appeared in an apartment.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" a man about her age asked. He was wearing a towel around his waist and his jet black hair was plastered to his head. He glared at the woman—Hermione Granger—as he tried to find a T-shirt to pull over.

"Oh, sorry Harry," she said, grinning slightly. She went into another room—presumably the bedroom—and opened Harry Potter's closet. Inspecting it, she said, "Looks like Ginny's taken you shopping in London." She took out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and tossed them to Harry.

"Out," he said, pointing to the living room. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped out, closing the door behind her. In a couple of minutes Harry emerged, pulling the green T-shirt over his head.

"Seems like everything I own is green," he said, rubbing his hair.

"Yeah, I guess it's supposed to match your eyes. Here, let me dry that," Hermione said, referring to Harry's hair. She took out her wand and muttered an incantation. Warm air began to come out of the wand. "So, what's up? Why are you getting so worked up, Harry?" Hermione teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well what's up. I was naked—"

"No, you were wearing that towel. Which, I might add, was also green," Hermione interjected.

"I consider that naked."

"Calm down Harry. I didn't know you were in the shower. And come on. I've seen you in a towel plenty of times. Remember, we were roommates for about two years after Hogwarts," Hermione said, finishing up.

"Okay, fine. I still don't like it," Harry sulked. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was just letting you know that I'm almost done with my Healer training. So I went to St. Mungo's to see if I can get a job so I can have more hands on experience. Plus, I need the money—"

"Mione, you know you can just borrow money from me. Don't get a job, just focus on med school. It's hard enough as is," Harry groaned, glaring at her.

"It's _fine_, Harry. I want it, anyway. So, yeah I got the job," she finished. Harry turned around and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations. So, what are you doing there? Do you know yet?" he asked.

Hermione went into the kitchen and grabbed a butterbeer. "Yeah, I'm kind of a nurse, I guess. I take the vitals, change bandages, and make beds. In short, keep them happy. I don't think it's too hard. But yeah. So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Well, I've been on my own for about a week. Ginny's been at the Burrow because the twins are back from America," Harry said, pulling out some food from the fridge.

"Why were they in America?" Hermione asked, getting up and helping Harry set the table.

"The decided to open a branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in New York City."

"That's so awesome! How long were they there? A week?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave her a sad smile. "They were there a month and a half. Looks like you've defiantly had no contact with the Weasley's."

"Yeah. I haven't really talked to anyone in Ron's family since we broke up. And that was five months ago. But I wanted to sorta give him some space because I know he took it hard. We went out for—"

"Three years, I know," Harry cut in. "Ron's getting better though. He's gone on a couple of dates and I think maybe for Christmas we'll be able to all get together."

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy. It's going to be just like Hogwarts again. Except the part with Voldemort always trying to kill you."

"That's a difference," Harry said dryly.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Well listen. I really have to go. I'm so glad we got to catch up," Hermione said, standing up and bringing the plates to the sink.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm starting at St. Mungo's in half an hour. Shoot. Ginny didn't leave a straightener here by chance, did she?"

"Sorry. She doesn't really know anything about Muggle things."

"Okay. Listen, I have a new roommate—"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You don't know her. She went to a small magic school, not Hogwarts. Her name is Andee. Well anyways, she's got some people over I think, so can I straighten my hair here? I don't really want to bother her," Hermione asked, pulling her hair down from her ponytail.

"Yeah, no problem. But Ro—" he started saying, but too late. She had already disappeared.

With a _pop_, Hermione Apparated back to Harry's apartment. "Thanks so much Harry. I love you. I really owe you one," Hermione said in a rush, plugging her straightener into a plug.

"You know, I love the magical world and all, but there are some Muggle things that I really need," Hermione said, separating her layers.

"I thought you can do that with a spell," Harry commented lazily, picking up a pamphlet and reading it.

"Yeah, but I just like Muggle straigteners better. What's that you're reading?"

"Some article on the old Death Eaters," Harry answered.

"Sweet. What's it—" Hermione began, but was soon interrupted.

For the fourth time that day, a _pop_ was heard in Harry's apartment and Hermione gasped when she saw who had Apparated.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron Weasley asked. He was tall and gangly with bright red hair and blue eyes.

"Ron! Wow. You've changed. I'm just straightening my hair because I'm starting a new job at St. Mungo's," Hermione explained in a rush.

"That's uh. Great," Ron said hastily, his ears turning red. "Sorry about just dropping in like this. Fred and George asked me to give you this, Harry. I'll be off now."

"No, don't go because of—" Hermione began, but Ron had already Apparated.

"Some reunion, huh?" Harry asked, glancing at Hermione.

"Yep, some reunion."

**Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it. It'll be a while before the 2nd chapter goes up, but I hope you'll keep reading. Love to all of you and good luck on your own stories**

**Tigger**


End file.
